Papi ¿Porque mami esta amarrada?
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Las termitas han invadido la casa de la familia Grey, así que por una semana ellos deben estar fuera y volver al Escala, ¿Por qué no una última vez en el cuarto rojo? Pero que pasa cuando llega un pequeña visita inesperada… Papi, ¿Porqué mami esta amarrada a la cama?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a E.L. James lo único mío es la trama.**

Summary: Las termitas han invadido la casa de la familia Grey, así que por una semana ellos deben estar fuera y volver al Escala, ¿Por qué no una última vez en el cuarto rojo? Pero que pasa cuando llega un pequeña visita inesperada… - Papi, ¿Porqué mami esta amarrada a la cama?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, espero que bien, como verán me eh salido un poco de mis estándares de twilight para traerles este pequeño Shot, espero que les guste…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo betado por Eve Sophie Runner Pattinson, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**_-Papi ¿Por qué mami esta amarrada?-_**

Tome la manija de la alacena sacar la caja de cereal para Ted y Phoebe pero en el momento en que jale la manija esta se desprendió de la pequeña puerta de la alacena, ya era la segunda manija que se desprendía así de la nada ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¡Rayos! -Solté la manija que cayo con un ruido sordo, la mirada de Christian se poso en mí, se veía confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto

- Otra vez la cochina manija se rompió, ¿puedo saber que pasa?

-A mi no me mires-se encogió de hombros, yo lo mire mal, con un suspiro se levanto y se puso a observar el hueco que había dejado la manija, metió el dedo dentro del hueco y comenzó a talla esa parte, de repente soltó un ruido de afirmación. -Mhm… ya veo el problema.

-¿Qué sucede? -Le dije acercándome a el. Levanto el dedo indicándome que mirara, acerque la vista y vi cual era el problema, en su dedo tenia un pequeño insecto que caminaba por toda su longitud. -¿Pero que…?

-Son termitas-su voz sonaba algo molesta-Al parecer estos animalitos lograron burlar las remodelaciones de Gia.

-Creo que tenemos que llamar a un exterminador-me miro con una cara de "¿En serio Sherlock?" estuve a punto de rodar los ojos, a punto pero me arrepentí en el ultimo momento…aun no me recuperaba de la sesión de anoche y sabía que rodarle los ojos solo lo provocaría. - Ok, ya entendí

Se sacudió el dedo para quitarse el bicho y saco el BlackBerry de su bolsillo.

-Si, Taylor-escuche las voces del otro lado- Llama al mejor exterminador que haya en la cuidad-otra vez silencio- Si están comenzando a infestar la casa y sabes que eso no esta en mi planes, además pueden hacerles mal a los niños- Taylor respondió- Si, que manden limpiar el Escala, volveremos ahí el tiempo que tarden en fumigar toda la casa-otro minuto de silencio- No se cuando partamos para haya, pero que lo tengan listo a partir de hoy.

Termino de hablar con Taylor, vaya, volveríamos al escala ya habían pasado como 7 años desde salimos de ahí, aunque rara vez volvíamos para pasar un rato ahí de vacaciones o para alguna otra contrariedad, pero nunca pasábamos de una habitación, así que cierto cuarto no había sido utilizado. Me emocionaba un poco la idea, volveríamos al viejo cuarto rojo de juegos, la idea me hizo sonreír.

-Se lo que esta pensando señora Grey-Christian me saco de mis sucios pensamientos-Pero ahora no es el momento, el exterminador viene en camino, pero más tarde…-dejo la oración al aire.

La diosa que llevo dentro dejo a un lado su revista de Vougue y comenzó poner atención, vaya ahora rompió record, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡Mami hambre! -Grito Phoebe dando manotazos en su silla, de nuevo sacándome de mi letanía mental -¡Quiero cereal!

-¡Cállate! No le grites a mamá-le dijo Ted, rodee los ojos, mi hijo ya se sentía todo un adulto cuando solo tenia 8 años y trataba a su hermanita como si fuera un bebé, esas eran siempre las grandes discusiones entre los dos, pero nunca me aburría con estos dos diablillos.

-Deja a tu hermana Ted-le dijo Christian

-Pero no le debe gritar a mamá, eso no es correcto-mire a mi esposo, esperando su inteligente respuesta.

-Solo por hoy no le grites y ya, si no lo haces mañana iremos con los abuelos- esa era la frase que todo nieto consentido por sus abuelos espera escuchar.

-¡Genial! -Me miro a mi-¡Mamá, desayuno!

Abrí la alacena y saque el cereal para poder darles de comer a mis dos bebés.

.

.

Media hora más tarde llego el exterminador y efectivamente su diagnostico era que había un nido de termitas que estaba comenzando a hacerse dentro de los muebles de madera, nos dijo que lo más recomendable era empezar con la fumigación lo mas pronto para evitar que la plaga se extendiera. Así teníamos que salir de aquí mínimo mañana para que comenzaran a poner la carpa para la casa.

Esa misma noche comencé a hacer las maletas, afortunadamente dejamos suficiente ropa de los niños en casa de los padres de Christian, pasaríamos por ella de ida al Escala. En el momento en que cerré la maleta unos torneados brazos me rodearon la cintura y unos suaves labios recorrían mi cuello, yo hice a un lado mi cabeza para darles un mejor acceso.

-Señor Grey, ¿Qué es lo que hace? -Susurre

-Adorándola señora Grey-siguió besándome el cuello mientras que sus manos recorrían toda mi cintura- Mañana saldremos de la casa, y volveremos a nuestro antigua cuarto.

-Tiene razón, lo desempolvaremos-me voltee para quedar frente a frente- Recordaremos lo viejos buenos tiempos-comencé besarle la mandíbula lentamente, sabía como reaccionaria…más bien, lo sentiría.

-Pero no estaría mal que le diéramos una momentánea despedida al nuevo cuarto ¿no?

Al escucharlo la diosa de nuevo boto, su ahora, revista PlayGirl y comenzó a sacar sus juguetes, y esta vez si podía estar de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Qué tiene en mente?

-No lo se, quizás… unas esposas, un látigo…puedo improvisar-siguió besando mi cuello, mientras yo recorría su espalda con mis manos, me detuve en cierta parte de su anatomía y le di un ligero apretón. -Señora Grey, ¿Esta de traviesa?

-¿Eso le gusta? -Continúe acariciado su trasero

-Sabes que si-sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, como siempre el beso comenzó lento, pero cuando su lengua se introdujo en la mía mi conciencia se desconecto en un santiamén y deje que la diosa ocupara su lugar, esta lo hizo rápidamente ni siquiera se lo pedí dos veces

Para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en nuestro cuarto de juegos, Christian comenzó a acariciar mis pechos por encima de mi ropa mientras que yo hacia lo mismo con su espalda mandándole indirectas de lo que quería, el entendió y se despojo de ella en un tris, yo me quede contemplando su maravilloso pecho esculpido por los mismo dioses, no dude ni un segundo en inclinarme y besárselo justo en el punto donde se encontraba su corazón, agradeciendo que ya todo hubiera quedado atrás y que mi contacto no lo pusiera tenso, al contrario lo excitaba más. El siguió acariciando superficialmente mi pecho y cintura mientras que seguía besándome, me arrastro a la orilla de la cama, donde me quite mi camiseta y el se encargaba de mi brasier liberando mis pechos, tomo unos con sus labios mientras que con su mano acariciaba la punta de mi pezón que se encontraba erecto por sus caricias.

-¡Oh Christian! -Gemí

-¡Mhm! -murmuro siguiendo su tarea. - Ahora recuéstate en la cama- me ordeno liberando a las chicas de sus besos y caricias, obedecí inmediatamente lo que me pidió, mientras el sacaba de uno de los cajones dos pares de esposas…

-¡Oh! -No era la primera vez que me esposaba en la cama, pero siempre me llegaba a sorprender.

-Si señora Grey, ¡Oh! -Las abrió, se coloco a ahorcadas sobre mi, me deleite desde mi posición mirando el enorme bulto que se encontraba en medio de sus pantalones, coloco las esposas en cada extremo de la cabecera de la cama-Levanta los brazos- hice lo que me pidió, tomo mi muñeca y me puso las esposas, e hizo lo mismo con la otra. -Así esta mejor, te vez endemoniadamente sexy, pero siento que falta algo- torció el gesto como si estuviera pensando, de repente sus ojos se abrieron y mostraron fuego. - Tengo una gran idea.

Me tomo la cara y acerco sus labios otra vez, me frustraba que cada vez que me besara no pudiera tocarlo por estar esposada, sentí como su mano recorría mi pierna y se metía por dentro de mi falda, comenzó a jalar mi ropa interior lentamente, iba a protestar por su lentitud pero en el momento en que sentí sus dedos en mi sexo me desconecte de nuevo, comenzó a acariciarme el clítoris con su pulgar mientras introducía un dedo dentro de mí. Mi gemido fue sofocado por sus labios, sus dedos entraban y salían rápidamente, provocando mi vientre se comenzara a cosquillear.

Pero no dudo mucho por que sus hábiles dedos dejaron su tarea.

-¿Pero qué…?-me queje

-Tranquila-susurro besándome los labios-Tengo una idea- se volvió a levantar, de otro cajón saco algo envuelto en una tela como terciopelo, cuando llego a mi campo de visión, desenvolvió lo que sea que fuera, mi ojos se abrieron al verlo.

-¿Es un…?

-Claro que si nena, siempre eh querido hacerlo-yo asentí mientras se acomodaba a mi lado, tomo el consolador en su mano y comenzó a recorrerlo desde mi cuello, recorriéndolo entre mis pechos, pasándolo por mis muslos hasta llegar a la entrada de mi sexo, donde comenzó a acariciarme.

-¡Oh Christian! - Gemí otra vez- Por favor- rogué mientras seguía jugando conmigo, odiaba cuando hacia eso.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Si! - Chille desesperada, por tenerlo dentro de mí, y no necesariamente el juguete.

-¿Si que?

-Si señor-me queje, introdujo el consolador dentro de mí provocando que soltara un grito de sorpresa, comenzó a moverlo lentamente, torturándome. -¡Más rápido!

Obedeció mis ordenes, saco y metió más rápido, la fricción que provocaba era placentera, sentí los labios de Christian en mis pechos de nuevo haciendo que el placer fuera doble, yo quería participar también pero las esposas no me dejaban moverme en absoluto.

-¡Oh Dios! -Gemí de nuevo.

Sentía que estaba al borde del orgasmo cuando de repente una vocecita hizo que no solo la diosa se congelara, mi subconsciente me mirara como si fuera un grano en la cara, a Christian se tensara y a mí que me diera un ataque de vergüenza.

-Papi ¿Por qué mami esta amarrada a la cama? -Levante la vista tanto como pude, Ted estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándonos tanto a nosotros como al cuarto con confusión, por suerte Christian me tapaba con su cuerpo pero no tenía camiseta.

-¡Olvidaste ponerle seguro a la puerta! -Le susurre molesta mi esposo.

-¿No lo pusiste tú?

-Es evidente que no-le hable más fuerte. -Ahora suéltame

El estaba levantándose para quitarme las esposas, pero desde mi lugar vi a mi hijo que se venia acercando.

-¡No! -Le grite- Teddy, no te acerques amor...

Christian se detuvo, se veía preocupado, me imagino que no sabía si desatarme o ir a detener a nuestro hijo, pero al parecer la vena paternal le gano y me dejo ahí esposada mientras iba por el niño, solamente lanzándome una sabana encima para taparme mi pecho desnudo… ¡genial Einstein!

-Ted, sabes que debes de tocar antes de entrar-le dijo Christian, lo tomo en brazos e hizo que me diera la espalda-Es de mala educación no hacerlo.

-Es que escuche mucho ruidos y a mami gritando, pensé que necesitaba ayuda-sentía como todas las tonalidades de rojo pasaban por mi cara, que vergüenza. -Es que yo…

-Teddy, ya comenzó nuestro programa- ¡Oh no! - ¡Que bonito color! -Escuche sus pisaditas más rápidas, como si estuviera ¿corriendo?

-!Phoebe! No entres-pero era demasiado tarde, mi pequeña de 4 años ya había entrado al cuarto, note como Christian bajaba a Ted e iba tras nuestra hija, yo no podía moverme las malditas esposas me tenían bien atrapada.

Mi paciencia no pudo más, Christian no estaba ayudando mucho en esta situación, en lugar de sacar a los niños como debió haber hecho desde el momento en que Ted entro, nada de esto estuviera pasando, vi a Phoebe junto al cajón de juguetes anales con la intensión de abrirlo cuando explote.

-¡CHRISTIAN GREY, VEN A DESESPOSARME YA! -Grite provocando que todos se quedaran parados donde estaban, mire a mi marido que dejo a Ted ahí solo, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y me des esposó una mano, pude medio levantarme sujetando la sabana con las manos.

-¡Que bonito, mira Teddy se parecen a las taka taka*!-detrás de Christian vi a mi hija con las bolas de metal en sus manos ¡Oh dios!

-Pero las taka taka solo son dos, estas son extrañas-respondió mi hijo- ¡A ver préstamelas! -Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

-¡Apúrate Christian! -Le dije a mi marido mientras jalaba mi mano.

-Déjate de mover, me dificultas más esto- ¡Ja! ¿Donde esta el señor que lo controla todo?

-¡No, son mías! Yo las encontré. -Se quejo mi hija.

-¡No seas envidiosa, préstamelas! -Le grito mi hijo, que no le grite por favor, que no lo haga, se perfectamente lo que pasa cuando le quieren quitar algo a mi hija. Justo en el momento en que mi mano quedo liberada un pequeño flash salió corriendo del cuarto.

-¡Phoebe Grey! -Grite- ¡Ve por tu hija! -Le gruñí a mi marido

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Pregunto.

-Será por que se llevo las bolas de metal, sabes lo que pasa cuando le quieren quitar algo…

-¡Oh demonios! -Y así salió corriendo tras ella, eso me dejaba a mi con el pequeño Ted que ahora estaba muy ocupado jugando con… ¡el dilatador anal! ¡Maldita sea!

¡Christian no cerró el cajón!

Me puse la camiseta rápidamente, me alise la falda, prácticamente corrí hacia él y le quite de las manos el dichoso juguete.

-¡Mami, estaba jugando con eso! -Se quejo mi hijo- Era mi cuerno de donde sacaba rayos-me miro con un puchero digno de admirarse, pero en estos momentos estaba total y completamente avergonzada y molesta, además de frustrada.

-Con eso no se juega hijo- metí todo en su lugar y lo cerré, tome a mi hijo de la mano y juntos salimos del cuarto.

Ya en la sala Christian estaba con la niña en brazos quien lloraba por algo, al acercarme me di cuenta de que tenia la frente roja.

-¿Qué paso? -Pregunte alarmada.

-¡Me…me pegue con eso! -Me dijo Phoebe entre lagrimas, señalando el suelo donde estaban las bolas de metal- ¡Yo…quería…quería jugar y me pegue! -Soltó el llanto de nuevo tendiéndome su brazos, la tome entre los míos y comencé a calmarla, mire a mi marido mal varias veces, esto era su culpa o mía bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia, esto paso y ahora tenemos que explicarles a nuestros hijos lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, o esperar a que sus inocentes mentes olvidaran lo sucedido. Mi subconsciente levanto la mirada del libro _¿Qué esperar cuando estas esperando?_ Para darme una mirada gélida.

Ignore su mirada ya que Ted me estaba jalando la camiseta pidiendo mi atención.

-¿Mami, porque papi te puso esas cosas en las manos? -Yo abrí la boca varias veces pero no me salía palabras- Yo eh visto que eso lo hacen en las películas- ¿Películas? ¿Pero qué películas veía mi hijo? Se supone que todas las películas no aptas para niños estaban secretamente guardadas en mi cajón de ropa interior.

-¿En las películas Ted? -Pregunto Christian seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Si, en esas de policías, cuando atrapan a un ladrón se las ponen para que no se muevan mucho-explico haciendo que respirara tranquila- ¿Te portaste mal mami?

-Claro que se porto mal-dijo mi marido riendo a carcajada limpia, lo mire mal y fingió ahogarse-Digo, Theodor Grey, nunca vuelvas a entrar a una habitación sin tocar.

-Pero ya te dije que oí ruidos fuertes, pensé que mamá estaba lastimada y yo la quería ayudar-frunció su pequeño seño hacia su padre-Yo la cuido.

-Teddy, entonces cuando mamá grita ¿Es por que esta lastimada? -Pregunto Phoebe de la nada, Ted asintió -Entonces se lastima casi todas las noches, yo oigo como grita cada vez que me levanto para ir hacer pipi…pero pensé que era porque tenia pesadillas y papi la calmaba, y como ambos le pedían a papá Diosito que la cuidara por eso no entraba a ayudarla.

La sangre abandono mi cara de nuevo, mi hija nos escuchaba todas las noches y pensaba que yo tenia pesadillas, ¡Gracias mente inocente!

-¿A papá Diosito? -Pregunto mi marido, con la evidente diversión en su voz, se la estaba pasando en grande con esto a diferencia mía.

-¡Si! -Ella asintió- Dicen: _"¡Por favor, oh Dios!"_ -comenzó a gritar levantando sus pequeños brazos para darle énfasis- ¿Te dan miedo las pesadillas mami? -Pregunto mirándome y haciendo un puchero.

Que otra me quedaba más que seguir con la historia.

-Si amor, pero papi me las espanta-le di un besito en la frente en donde se veía que estaba a punto de salir un chipote- ¿Ya no te duele?

-No mami, tus besitos me curan.

-Que bueno mi niña, pero eso te enseña a que no debes jugar esas cosas ¿entendido?

-No mami, ya no me gustaron-dijo haciendo otro puchero.

-Y usted jovencito-mire a mi hijo mayor- Debe tocar la puerta antes de abrirla, sin importar lo que se oiga por dentro.

-Esta bien-baje a mi hija, ambos me miraron.

-Vayan a ver la tele-los dos salieron corriendo, mientras discutían si ver "Bratz" o "Bob Esponja" mientras me daba la vuelta y encaraba al cínico de mi marido. -Y usted debe aprender a ponerle el seguro a la puerta si vamos jugar en aquel cuarto. -Me puse mis brazos en jarra, el no se mostraba arrepentido, eso me molesto más. -Debiste habértela pasado súper con todo esto ¿verdad?

-Quisiera poder decirte que no, pero…¡hubieras visto tu cara! -Soltó la carcajada, yo me quede parada frente a él mientras el señor terminaba de reírse de mí.

-¿Terminaste? -Le pregunte, cruzándome de brazos.

-Lo siento nena-se tomo del estomago, seguramente le dolía por tanto reír -Pero debes de admitir que es divertido que tus pequeños hijos te descubran en pleno rollo, y sobre todo ver la cara de frustración de tu esposa cuando sus hijos le interrumpen el orgasmo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! - Me queje como si fuera una niña pequeña, él se acerco a mi y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Te conozco nena-me comenzó a dar pequeños besos en mi cuello, con todo esto había olvidado que no traía nada cubriéndole el pecho así que comencé a acariciárselo, provocando que el gruñera-Que tal si vamos a terminar lo que nuestros queridos pequeños interrumpieron ¿te agrada la idea?

Antes de que respondiera ataco mis labios con los suyos, mi cerebro se desconecto de mi cuerpo y le respondí el beso, permití que su lengua jugara con la mía, no importaba cuantos años pasaran jamás dejaría de amar a este hombre y las sensaciones que este me provocaba. Me separe de él solo un poco para poder hablarle.

-Regresemos al cuarto.

-Lo que usted desee señora Grey

Me tomo de la mano y ambos regresamos al cuarto de juegos, donde nada más entrar ataco mis labios de nuevo, estuve a punto de dejarme ir otra vez, cuando mi subconsciente me dio un periodicazo estilo anime para que no se me olvidara algo.

-¡El seguro! -Dije sin aliento por sus beso, el asintió rápidamente, se volteo solo unos segundos estuvo de regreso.

-¡Listo!

Y volvimos en donde nos habíamos quedado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

*Taka taka: Era o es (porque no se si aun exista) un juguete que consistía en dos bolas de plástico amarradas por un lazo una en cada extremo, el punto es que el chiste de ese juego es que ambas bolas se golpearan y era divertido hasta que fallabas en el intento y te dabas tus buenos golpes en manos, cara y brazos…dolía como el demonio, pero no dejabas de jugarlo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta idea me surgió desde que comencé a leer el segundo libro, pero no quería adelantar nada puesto que no sabía como se iban a llamar los pequeños de la familia Grey, pero ahora que ya lo se no dude ni un segundo en escribir este shot. Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y sacado una sonrisa como a mí cuando lo escribí.**

**Espero contar con sus comentarios.**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


End file.
